The body's lymphatic system has two functions, to drain lymph fluid formed in the peripheral tissues and to manufacture lymphocytes which are involved in the body's defensive process. Lymph is the clear fluid that bathes the cells. The interstitial fluid contains cell debris, nutrients, waste products, fats, proteins, sugars, hormones, and other substances, including toxins. This interstitial space is the micro environment of cells. Clearly it is important for this space to drain freely so that it is cleaned of debris, waste and toxins. If the interstitial space were kept stagnant, the cells would die, starved of oxygen and nutrients and poisoned by their own toxic waste, as well as by environmental toxins that enter the body through food, water and air contamination.
Drainage of body tissue occurs with the help of the bloodstream and the lymphatics. New fluid, filled with nutrients and oxygen, seeps through capillary walls into the interstitial space. Some fluid returns through the capillaries into the veins, but a significant amount of fluid, as well as white blood cells, proteins, fats, some toxins and large particles of debris are left behind, constituting lymph, which must find another way back into the bloodstream. The lymph collects in small, blindly ending vessels called lymphatics, which are found throughout the body. Lymph vessels are not unlike veins, as both are lined with a large number of one-way valves that keep the blood and lymph moving in the proper direction. Unlike veins, lymphatics get no help from the blood pressure caused by the heart, but rely primarily on the movement of muscles that massage the outside of the vessels and surrounding tissue to maintain flow. In addition, axillary flow is aided by the movement of respiration which pushes or pulls the lymph along each time a person inhales. Because lymphatic vessels are very thin, they are extremely sensitive to pressure and are easily compressed. If the compression is rhythmical, like that created by natural movements or massage, lymph will flow. If the compression is constant and/or constrictive, the vessel will collapse and remain closed, hampering the flow.
In a woman's breast, which is an accessory skin gland, the lymphatics are close to the skin and therefore are especially easy to compress. The lymphatics pass through successive lymph nodes, which are specialized glands found in clusters throughout the body. One of the largest cluster of lymph nodes is in the armpit, where twenty to thirty nodes reside deep within the underarm and the upper chest regions. These clusters collect and filter lymph from the breasts, as well as from the arm and upper part of the chest wall.
Because the lymph nodes filter out unwanted matter drained from the tissues by the lymphatics, they are central to the prevention of disease. In addition, the lymph nodes are the site of much white blood cell and antibody manufacture. These cells are key players in a body's immune system. When the lymph nodes detect foreign objects such as bacteria, toxins, or even cancer cells, they activate the synthesis of the immune system. Sometimes this process causes the lymph nodes to swell painfully, as well can be the case with sore throats and cysts (which in breast tissues are mostly swollen lymph nodes). Tissue that is drained constantly will be cleansed of these toxins, whereas tissue that is congested and sluggishly drained may keep its toxin reservoir for long periods of time, concentrating the exposure. Over the years, this may result in tissues having a relatively high toxin exposure, compared with the freely draining tissue. Over 85% of the lymph fluid flowing form the breasts drains to the armpit, or axillary lymph nodes, If anything were to constrict the flow of lymph from the breast, there would be poor drainage of the breast tissue. Due to the active fluid pressure from the heart, it takes a large amount of pressure to affect the blood vascular system but it does not take much force to affect the flow of the lymph vessels. Slight pressure, such as soft tissue compression, can negatively influence flow within the vessels.
Considering the manner in which a woman's bra is constructed and the lymphatic drainage described above, it appears to be clear that armpit lymph nodes and the lymphtics leading to them are constricted by a bra. It is also well known that there is an increased danger due to exposure to toxins in our environment. These toxins enter all the tissues of the body and are drained by the lymphatic system. The lymph nodes filter the lymph fluid of contaminants and the liver helps process the toxins for disposal from the body. Constriction of the lymph system by a woman's bra prevents normal drainage of the lymph fluid, keeping toxins concentrated within the breast tissue for a much longer period of time, where the toxins can do damage including transforming normal cells into mutated cells.
Thus, the immune system of the breast, being hampered by the bra, is unable to drain the tissue, filter out toxins and repair damage.